1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a security system for mass transit and mass transportation.
2. Prior Art
The security of passengers or cargo utilizing various forms of mass transit has increasingly become of great concern worldwide. The fact that many high capacity passenger and/or cargo mass transit vehicles or mass transporters, such as, ships, subways, trains, trucks, buses, and aircraft, have been found to be “soft targets” have therefore increasingly become the targets of hostile or terrorist attacks, and this is particularly troubling to a world striving to protect and maintain peace. The problem is further exacerbated whereby there are such diverse methods of mass transit within even more diverse environments, therefore a very comprehensive but unified solution is required. For example, attempts to screen cargo and passengers prior to boarding have improved safety and security somewhat, but these solutions have been few, and are non-cohesive and more passive than active. To this extent, there has not been an active, truly viable solution that can effectively and continuously monitor and report passenger, cargo and on board status information for the duration of the vehicle in transit, and in response to adverse conditions reported, actively begin the mitigation process by immediately alerting on board crew in addition to the appropriate first responders. Whereas there have been certain individual developments proposed in the prior art regarding different individual aspects of the overall problem, no one has as yet developed an active, comprehensive, fully integrated system to deal with the entire range of issues and requirements involved within the security and diversity of mass transit. In particular, a system such as the present invention that would most likely provide the necessary early detection, and potentially aid in the prevention of catastrophic events.